Hama
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Hama |image = |element = Jupiter |hometown = Contigo |age = unknown |relatives = Ivan (brother) Karis (niece) |hair = Purple |eyes = Dark Purple |japname = (ハモ Hamo) |gername = Hama }} Master Hama (ハモ Hamo) is a Jupiter Adept with powerful abilities of foresight and is a major non-playable character in both games. It is said in Golden Sun that she is the most powerful out of those who could use Chi. In Golden Sun, she resides in Lama Temple, where she teaches several monks. She also taught Chi to Master Feh of Xian, and has other students, including Feizhi and Hsu. Story Some time before Isaac's arrival at Lama Temple, Hama tried to teach her student, Feizhi, the power to see the future, but was unsuccessful, and she saw no change in the girl. Unsettled by this, Master Hama thought for a while that it was because she was lacking in ability, and thus might be unable to pass on other abilities in future. However, the real reason was not that Hama was incompetent, but rather that Feizhi did not have access to Psynergy, as she was not an Adept. When Feizhi was struck on the head by a Psynergy Stone, her abilities were awakened and she did indeed start to have premonitions. This is revealed to Hama at the same time as Isaac and co. arrive at Lama Temple, and gives her confidence in her ability to teach others how to use Psynergy. With this confidence, she quickly aids the party in their quest across the Lamakan Desert, by teaching Ivan Reveal. At this time, although she appears to know Ivan, she does not reveal anything about her past to the party, fearful that it might distract them from their quest. s, urges Felix to complete his quest with haste.]] In the events between Isaac's departure from Lama Temple and Felix's arrival in Hesperia, Hama leaves her post at Lama Temple to travel to Contigo, her original hometown. Here, she once again meets up with Isaac's group, as they travel to Jupiter Lighthouse. It is here that she reveals her past, that she is in fact Ivan's elder sister, the two having been separated long ago by virtue of the Jupiter clan's prophecies. She also explains that the lighting of all Lighthouses bar Mars has sent the world into a freezing winter, a winter that will destroy all life on Weyard if the elements are not returned to balance. To assist Isaac (and Felix, the two now having united their respective parties) in this final stage of their quest, Hama arranges for the Wings of Anemos to be completed and attached to Piers' ship. , Master Hama prays for Isaac's success.]] Although she stays behind at Contigo, Hama's role does not end there, as she is again mentioned in the final sequences of The Lost Age. As with the Mercury Adepts, Justin and Megan, she is approached by the Wise One, who warns her of the impending danger posed by the formation of The Golden Sun, thus giving her the task of keeping people away from the lighthouses. While at the Lighthouse, she becomes able to telepathically communicate with Felix and Isaac's parties. She uses this chance to suggest to them the Wise One actually has a caring heart, despite the outward appearance of sadistically forcing the party to kill their own parents (whom he had turned into a three headed dragon). This turns out to be true, as once Mars' Beacon is lit, the wave of energy rekindles their parent's exhausted bodies and revives them. As this is the final sequence in the game, what happens to Hama from then on is unknown. Trivia *There is often confusion as to whether her name should be spelled as "Hamma" because the two games use different spellings ("Hama" in Golden Sun and "Hamma" in The Lost Age). Category:Adepts Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Adepts